Some systems that communicate using a serial data bus, such as a Serial Low-power Inter-chip Media Bus (SLIMbus), may have multiple clock modes. For example, a paused clock mode and an active clock mode may be modes that can be used by the serial data bus. When in a paused clock mode, a clock line of the serial data bus may remain in a steady state and the data line of the serial data bus may not be used to transmit data between components of the system. In an active clock mode, a clock signal may be present on the clock line, and data may be at least sporadically transmitted between components of the system via the data line. In order to determine when the state of the serial data bus should be switched from the paused clock mode to the active clock mode, the data line may be monitored for a toggle. The presence of the toggle may serve to trigger the serial data bus to enter active clock mode. However, in some situations, toggling the data line may not be preferable.